The Monstermurders and The Girl in the Asylum
by MissDoomsday
Summary: several mysterious murders have attracted the attention of Sherlock Holmes, when he and Dr. John Watson believe they have the criminal tackle someone knocks at the door. The visitor said he called the doctor and that he needs their help, everything is bigger than the duo thinks
1. Chapter 1

John slowly awoke in his bed, two voices were loudly talking, John reached out for his cell phone and checked the time

'half past eight.. I've still got plenty of time..'

John laid his phone back on the nightstand, and turned around.

'Wait a second ... Half past eight? ... '

John's eyes became big as he realized he was already an hour late for his job, and he almost felt as he tried to hurry.

'These aren't masks, Sherlock, why can't you listen to me?'

'Oh common Lestrade, think about it. I've never seen this kind of birth effects, and it's very unlikable that someone would pay a surgeon to make them look like this, or that surgeon would even do this.'

A bonk upstairs kept the two silence for a moment.

'What was that?' Lestrade looked up

'Nothing. But there's something new about the murders, isn't it?, Otherwise you would come.'

Lestrade sighed 'This victim was holding a note ...'

'So? What did it say?'

'What did it say? It said: "get Mr. Holmes "I guess you know why'

At that moment the door flew open, John was running around with his jacket half on, and his toothbrush in his mouth.

'mwhat? Uwm lawt fom my wwowrk'

'John, calm down'

'cawn't, uwm gewtting lawt!' John still had his toothbrush in his mouth while he was trying to get is shoes on his feet.

'I called your boss, you got a day off so you can help me'

John was amazed, Sherlock didn't do that so often, mostly because he was John was needed for a case.

'Okay Lestrade' Sherlock sighted 'we'll come, just give John the address of the crime scene, I still need to get dressed'

Sherlock turned around and walked to his room, slamming his door loudly as a hint he wasn't pleased with this case. John knew what Sherlock could say: "this case is soo boooooring, it is too easy!"

'Here John' Lestrade gave John a note with an address and a route 'it's nearby, but quite hard to find'

After Lestrade left, John sat down sipping from a freshly made cup of tea, he had some time to wake up properly.

The two friends were walking to the crime scene, it wasn't that far so taking a cab would have been unnecessary. On the other side of the street a man shouted, John looked up and saw the man happily waving at him and Sherlock while a girl who wasn't that taller than John was pulling the man's arm, like they were in a hurry.

'Do you know him?' John asked

'Who?'

Sherlock turned around to see the man smiling, waving and pointing at the two, the girl smiled and waved to know.

'Just forget them'

John looked at the man and the girl, they seemed a bit familiar ... he quickly walked farther when he saw Sherlock was already far farther.

_**'what, why are they ignoring us?'**_

_**'Maybe they don't know us yet, Clara'**_

_**'How do you mean doctor, not know us yet?'**_

_**'We are time-travellers, remember?'**_

**[A/N also published at story/6123542-the-monstermurders-and-the-girl-in-t he-asylum ]**


	2. Chapter 2

'Can someone remove that foolish mask?' Sherlock looked irritated around. The murder was controlled but random, one shot in the head, like a hate-crime. The victim was wearing an outfit that looked like a worker's outfit. His hands were probably covered in makeup since I had the same color as the mask, although it didn't look like makeup.

'Sherlock, this doesn't look like a mask.' John was crouched next to the corpse.

'How do you mean, John?' Sherlock looked up.

'I mean that I can't see any edges, even the best masks have edges'

'Told you.' Said Lestrade, who was standing nearby.

'Just get it off, use a knife or something.'

'What? No!' Lestrade looked at Sherlock, you're not just going to cut into him, we are still not done'

'But how I'm I going to prove than, that these are just masks?

'Go to Molly, if I'm right the other victims are still there.'

Sherlock holds a cab and the duo stepped in.

'To st. Barts hospital.' Sherlock said to the cabbie while John received a text.

_Don't let Sherlock take this case. – MH_

_It is too dangerous- MH_

John looked at Sherlock and replied _ How that? -JW_

'What was that?'

John looked up to Sherlock 'oh nothing' he smilled.

John didn't tell Sherlock anything since Mycroft didn't give him any response, so it wouldn't be that important. The taxi stopped after a while and they stepped out, John paid the cabbie while Sherlock already walked into the building.

'I-i- I'm not supposed to do this...' Molly muttered

'Why not?'John looked had her, she was a bit stressed and it seemed she hadn't slept well some days.

'The... uhm... government.. They...'

'Oh Molly, thank you for helping us,..' Sherlock interrupted her smiling , 'and.. Have you been to a hairdresser?' his voice went a little high, like it always did when Sherlock complimented someone to manipulate them.

'Oh uh yes I did in fact, didn't thought you would notice...'

Sherlock faced away and his smile faded,

'So where are the bodies?'

'Oh...' Molly was disappointed and sighed

'Why isn't the mask off?' Sherlock was confounded

'Guys...this is not just a mask... look' Molly took a scalpel and made a cut in the face of the corpse...

**It started to bleed**


End file.
